


weddings and funerals

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fuck Luther amirite, Multi, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: They only see each other at weddings and funerals?The Crew™ at Allison's wedding and receptionNot super ship-forward, mostly just fluff





	weddings and funerals

Five exhaled softly as he adjusted his tie. He had been through hell, no doubt about it. Living through the apocalypse and becoming a killer, finding his way back to his family and failing the first time, reverting back to children, only to jump back to being 30 to  _ actually  _ prevent the world ending. It was exhausting. He had been an old man, a teenager, and now a 30 year old and after the dust had settled, nothing seemed to make sense. Going to a wedding made the least sense, but here he was. 

 

They had all come together to save the world, only to be lost without each other after. Except Luther, who had taken off to ‘find himself’ on a world backpacking tour. It had left Allison brokenhearted until she had met the woman she now was marrying. 

 

Allison met Theresa in speech therapy as she was learning to talk with her damaged larynx. Without her ability to use her powers, Allison was sure she would never get the other woman to fall for her. Crazily enough, Theresa had stammered her way through asking Allison on a date and now here they were getting married. 

 

Five looked at himself in the mirror, still not always sure what body he would see staring back at him. As he gave a once-over to the slim cut suit and tie he wore, he saw and felt pale arms wrap around his waist, a head resting on his back. He lifted his arms and saw Vanya’s face peek around his back, her head only reaching the top of his arms. He smiled at her in the mirror, as he was always glad to be able to finally be with her.

 

“You ready, love? The first wedding you’ve ever been to, huh.” Vanya had a simple dark blue dress on as Allison’s bridesmaid and her hair tied back with a matching bow and simple makeup. 

 

“Yes.” Five looked down as he caught himself staring at her. “It is.”

 

\----

 

“Diiiii have you seen my good shirt?”   
  
“Klaus we already established that you’re not wearing that horrible paisley.”   
  
“Oh come onnnnn, you get to wear your leather pants but I can’t express  _ my _ self?” Klaus whined as he saw his boyfriend come out from the small bathroom in their apartment. 

 

“Oh please, don’t pretend you don’t love this.” Diego winked as he smacked his butt, making a smack in the leather pants. He grabbed his plain suit jacket went over to straighten out Klaus’s plain grey shirt. “You can wear your purple smoking jacket, is that a compromise?”

 

The lanky man eyes lit up as he bounded around the apartment looking for the jacket. Diego leaned against their threadbare second-hand sofa as he watched Klaus fondly. There was a time he would have denied this from himself. He would have denied his attraction and need for Klaus to be near him. They had both lost their first real love, healed together and became what they hoped would be each other’s last real love. Klaus stumbled out of the hall closet, the ridiculous velvet jacket held triumphantly above his head. He pulled it on and Diego had to admit it suited him. He walked over to brush the dust off the velvet and was pulled into a tight hug and felt a kiss on his head.

 

“I’m so glad.” Klaus said, and Diego knew he wasn’t talking about the jacket.

 

\-------

 

Allison paced nervously in the makeshift dressing room she had been holed up in while being poked and prodded and dressed. She flexed her hands and wiped her sweaty palms. A half hour until her wedding. Her second wedding. The right wedding this time. She knew this was the right one. She had once said that Luther was the only one who knew who she was and liked her anyway, until Luther left her and she found Theresa who was everything and more. She looked at herself in the full length mirror, her hand brushing the high collar of her lace dress. She felt the jitters she hadn’t felt the first time around and suddenly felt alone.

 

“Vanya?” Allison poked her head out of the door to the adjoining room. Her sister looked up from where she was fiddling with her violin. Vanya had also agreed to play the processional hymn. “Can you get…..can you get Klaus?” 

 

Vanya nodded, smiling a small smile. She was honored to be Allison’s bridesmaid after everything they had been through, but knew she lacked the glamorous touch that Allison needed to feel like the princess she was on her wedding day. She pinned down their flamboyant brother sitting on their family's side of the aisle, gesturing to him to follow her and gaining confused looks from Diego, Five and, probably Ben, who they had left an empty chair for. She led him to the waiting area where Allison was still pacing. She seemed to release some tension in her shoulders when she saw Klaus and Vanya return.

 

“Oh thank god. Nice skirt.”   
  
“Oh why thank you. Not one of yours this time.” Klaus said with a wink. “What is it that the blushing bride needs from her favorite style consultant?”

 

“Just….I needed my time with my girls before the ol’ ball and chain ya know?” Allison said weakly. Her eyes misted as she remembered their childhood game where Klaus would pretend to be her stylist and she would be a celebrity. 

 

“You look beautiful.” Klaus said earnestly, reaching out to hold her hand.

 

“You really do, Al.” Vanya took the other hand and they all squeezed. They were silent for a few moments until the wedding planner poked her head in, and Klaus excused himself. It was time.

 

\------

 

A half hour later and the newlyweds were exchanging their first kiss while their guests cheered and cried. The Hargreeves table was near the head table and the brothers indulged in cocktails as they waited for the bridal party to return. 

 

“Yo Five. Wanted to do this for a while. Shots?” Diego clapped his older brother on the back.

 

“Think you can keep up?”

 

“ _ Aye dios mio,  _ you’re gonna regret saying that”

 

They had two shots each in their system by the time Vanya strolled over and looked at them and Klaus in puzzled amusement.

 

“Shots.” Klaus said simply, sipping on his sparkling cider. He watched them with a general air of amusement. “How were the pictures?”   
  


“Oh, you know.” Vanya grimaced a forced smile in response. 

 

Klaus nodded, understanding and remembering the forced smiles as they posed for tabloids and comic book covers. Diego and Five coughed as the bit into the lime of their third tequila shot and the DJ started playing music to signal the return of the bridal party. Allison floated in, Theresa next to her in a navy blue suit and everyone clapped politely. Vanya and Theresa’s cousin gave their speeches and all the guests ate several courses of five star food(paid for by Hargreeves inheritance).

 

Diego called for another round of Tequila shots, this time Vanya joining him and her boyfriend before the couple’s first dance music began to play. After the first dance, all of the Hargreeves siblings took a turn with Allison on their arm while dancing to ‘I think we’re alone now’. Diego spun her to Klaus, who tangoed her dramatically over to Five, who’s days in the 40’s made him adept at the Jitterbug. Five dipped her and she stood swaying alone for a few bars of music, Klaus projecting Ben in his strongest possible form around her. Finally, Vanya sashayed and shimmied with her until they all re-joined in a laughing bunch of flailing limbs and felt like children misbehaving during silent time all over again.

 

The bright lights and pulsing music and high spirits carried through the night. Klaus sat at the table, feet kicked up and sipping sparkling cider and talking to an empty chair. Five was leaning onto a blushing Vanya, pressing kisses onto her neck as they slow danced. Diego was seen dancing with all Theresa's aunties, swinging his hips and shimmying as the elder women cooed and blushed in delight. Allison was predictably swept along to all the guests, barely getting a moment to herself. She saw her siblings through the night, letting loose and being in love and couldn’t help but think that she was, actually, the luckiest woman alive.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspo to this goes to [this fict](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066542) and the idea of diego getting drunk and salsa dancing with old ladies just embedded itself into my brain
> 
>  
> 
> i'm on twitter @_AMAMOT! dm me there if you wanna join the kliego discord too! 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
